


Owl Shop

by TheWolfInSheepsWool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfInSheepsWool/pseuds/TheWolfInSheepsWool
Summary: It's time for Harry to move on after Hedwig's death, he finds Dobbin, an orphan owlet with a big personality.





	Owl Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Owl Shop or When Harry finds Hedwigs Successor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/411942) by Emmahay. 



> Found the inspiration on the facebook page "The Common Room" from the artist Emmahey on tumblr :  
> http://emmahay.tumblr.com/post/127379005732/owl-shop-or-when-harry-found-hegwigs-successor

It was a week after Ginny’s Hogwarts Graduation and for her graduation Harry had offered to buy her an owl of her own so they could communicate while she was off with the Hollyhead Harpies at matches. Harry had been waiting for the right time to buy a new Owl and it had been a year since Hedwig had been killed, it was time to move on. His job as an auror required that he be able to communicate via owl and it was starting to impact his ability to do his job effectively. So they went to the Owl Emporium together on a dark tuesday afternoon, hoping they would be mostly alone in the small shop.

 

The saleswoman was nice, she was more interested in stroking the small burrowing owl sitting on her shoulder than in the wizard and witch that had just walked through the door. It was dusty inside with a smooth cement floor. The cages shone in the dull light inside Eeylops’ and the owls rustled as the two walked past to the very back of the store. Most of the owls were sleeping, they had their heads tucked under their wings. Harry looked around with disinterest, none of the owls struck him as a good fit. Ginny flit around the shop cooing at how cute some were as she stroked their wings eventually settling on a magnificent tawny barn owl who nuzzled her fingers through the cage. Harry had found his way to the very back of the shop where two golden eyes peeked out from a pile of grey fluff and feathers. The poor thing shook as it gazed at Harry with trepidation as it cowered against the back of its cage.Harry’s heart panged with sympathy for the poor little fellow, he didn’t even look like he could fly. The parchment tag hanging from the tag read “ _Snowy Owl, 3 weeks old. Please speak with sales_.”

 

Harry wound his way through the stacks of Owl pellets and other cages to find the saleswoman. “Excuse me miss? I was wondering about the three week old Snowy Owl?” Her blue eyes widened and she seemed distraught at the thought of the small creature.

 

“It’s so sad, his mother was killed by muggle trophy hunters, my boss found him crying in the snow beside a tree where the nest must have been. His wing is still healing from his fall but he’s supposed to make a full recovery.” She grinned as she glanced back to the corner where the little owl’s cage hung.

 

“I would like to buy him.” Harry said firm in his conviction to bring home the scared little bundle of fluff and feathers

 

The woman paused wide-eyed, most wizard’s coming into the shop looked down on the little owl unable to fly and laughed. “I’m sorry but we can’t sell him just yet, he requires specialized care sir.” His wing required daily bandaging to keep it clean and nutritional supplements to grow stronger without his mother’s care. She couldn’t trust this stranger with the little owl’s life.

 

Harry leaned on the counter, folding his arms across his chest as his eyes scanned the aisles for Ginny, he wasn’t sure of how she would  react to him buying an owl that couldn’t yet fly. He turned back to the Woman. “I understand him requiring specialized care and am willing to provide for all his needs. My only previous owl was a Snowy Owl Miss, I even have space in my office at work so he will be able to accompany me so that I could keep and eye on him.”

 

“He most likely will not be able to fly for some time.” The saleswoman said with suspicion as she peered at him over the top of her wire rimmed glasses with narrowed eyes.

 

“I know, my owl died a year ago in the war, she protected me and I would like to protect that little fellow. He looks like he could use a loving home.” His voice was low and pained, Harry still relieved Hedwig’s death at night, he would wake up screaming. Hedwig had been his constant companion for years, his first friend besides Hagrid. It was still painful to say her name.

 

The saleswoman still did not look convinced, Harry had to make her see that he knew what this little owl was going through, the trauma he had experienced, and could help the little thing heal.

“I know what it’s like losing your parents, I know how the little fellow is feeling. Scared and alone, I don’t want him to feel that way if I can help it. And I can.” His voice was steel and she finally understood why this little owl was so important to the wizard.

 

“I’ll give him to you for 100 galleons” She raised her eyebrows in challenge, if he wanted this owl he would have to show he could afford to care for it.

 

“I’m also paying for whichever owl my fiance picks.” He nodded back to Ginny who was carefully lifting the cage of a great tawny Barn Owl off of it’s hook.

 

“I’ve got one Harry! She’s beautiful.” Harry walked over and helped her get the cage situated in her arms before giving her a bright grin, his green eyes dancing at her enthusiasm.

 

“Will you be requiring cages as well? I know you have had an owl before sir.”

 

“One cage, a bag of Owl feed, a bag of your nutritionally sound treats and any supplements you would recommend for the little one.” The saleswoman reached under the counter for two different supplements, one for digestive aid and one for vitamin deficiencies.

“225 Galleons, 15 Sickles and 4 Knuts please.”

 

Harry counted out and handed over the money he had withdrawn from Gringotts on his last visit. He turned to see a scowl on Ginny’s face. Her disapproval palpable.

“Harry where is your owl? I thought you said it was time?”

 

“It is, he’s at the back of the store.” The saleswoman came back with the small cage and Ginny’s  scowl melted into a look of awe at the tiny little thing as it chirped.

 

“He’s a Snowy Owl, he lost his mom and he’s coming home with us.” If Ginny had any reservations about the little owl they had been washed away like the tide as soon as Harry mentioned the owlet’s mother. Harry opened up the cage door and reached into the cage, trying to be as non threatening as possible. The owl sniffed Harry’s hand and nudged it; seeing it would not hurt him the owl then climbed onto his hand. Harry gently brought the little fellow out of the cage and tucked the little fellow against his chest and zipped up his jacket. The owl stopped shaking upon hearing the steady thump of the wizards heart. He snuggled down against Harry’s chest and chirped happily as the little family walked out of the shop into the open air.

 

When they arrived back at 12 Grimmauld Place the two owls had fallen asleep. Harry sat down on the couch with the little owl still in his jacket and began reading his Wizarding Law book, content to let the little fellow get some more rest. Ginny came over to lean over the back of the chair and kissed Harry on the brow before whispering “So, what are you gonna call him?”

 

Harry looked up with a smile, “His name is Dobbin.” He ran a finger over Dobbin’s forehead, drawing a coo from the sleeping owl.

 

“A good name for a good little owl. Mine’s name is Nym.” She whispered looking back at her owl in awe.

 

“Beautiful, just like her mistress” Harry breathed, looking up at Ginny with soft eyes full of love.

 

“Thank you for her by the way and you did a good thing bringing Dobbin home with us.” She kissed him again upside down, when he moved to get up off the chair Dobbin began squeaking in protest and Harry laughed.

 

The next day Dobbin was sitting on Harry’s desk as he wrote a letter to the Weasley’s to invite them for dinner,  once it was in an envelope Dobbin’s wings fluttered and her began nipping at the envelope, eager to carry it. Harry new that the little guy could not fly yet so he wrote a smaller message to Kreacher who was just downstairs. Written on scrap paper rolled and sealed it like any other letter he traded it to Dobbin for the envelope currently clutched in his beak. The letter to the Weasley’s dwarfed Dobbin but the little scrap was just the right size. Harry scooped him up and set him on the floor.

 

“To Kreacher Please Dobbin.” With that the odd little owl hopped his way out the door of Harry’s study. As Harry followed quietly behind to make sure he would be fine on the stairs, Dobbin spread his still bandaged right wing and counterbalanced with his left. He would give a little flap for each stair he hopped down. He bopped into the kitchen chirping away to where Ginny was helping Kreacher dust the tops of the cupboards, when Ginny reached to see what Dobbin held in his beak the little owl gave her a nip and stood at Kreatchers feet.

 

_**Good Afternoon Kreacher,** _

 

_**Sorry about the letter, Dobbin wanted to be helpful.** _

 

_**Thank you,** _

_**Harry.** _

 

“Bloody stupid beast” Kreacher growled as he reached for the little paper and unrolled it

 

Kreacher stared at the missive for a moment looking between it and the chirping owlet before grabbing a quill and scribbling on the back before handing it back to Dobbin in silence. Dobbin chirped and hopped back up the stairs, only faltering for a moment before righting himself. Ginny had to cover her mouth to prevent an outburst of laughter.

 

As Dobbin reached Harry’s office he chirped and Harry gave him a bright smile.

“There’s my good boy.” He said as he scooped up the owlet and took the paper, he stroked Dobbin’s back as he unrolled the scrap parchment.

 

_**Master Potter,** _

_**Your owl is a nuisance, underfoot, and useless creature.** _

_**-Kreacher** _

 

Harry laughed and put the little owl on his shoulder. Dobbin nuzzled up to Harry’s neck and fell asleep now that his adventure was done.

 

That night Dobbin and Nym were introduced.She immediately opened her wing to him, and he snuggled up ready for the night, though Harry was still his favorite.

 

In the following weeks Dobbin made daily trips on the stairs giving little letters to different residents from love notes to Ginny, little notes on groceries to Kreacher and letters to guests inviting them to stay for dinner. This wasn’t necessary when Dobbin was bigger but he still enjoyed the route, he was even the one to deliver the letter downstairs where Harry was reading when Ginny went into labour for the first time.

  



End file.
